This invention relates to casting devices, and more particularly, to pressure rigs for repetitive casting of metals.
The casting of high quality models is essential for accurate wind tunnel test results. Conventional pressure rigs are designed only for the casting of such low-melting temperature alloys as those based on aluminum or magnesium. Each casting in conventional rigs requires repreparation of the pressure rig cavity, often lasting several days due to lengthy heating and drying operations to prepare the standard ceramic mold. In addition, the heat necessary for preparation and casting drastically decreases the life of expanding rubber diaphragms and other components.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to reduce the time required to prepare a pressure rig for casting metals.
A further object of this invention is to protect the rubber diaphragms and other components of pressure rigs from the extreme heat necessary for preparation and casting, thereby decreasing their vulnerability to heat damage.
A further object of this invention is to improve the quality of the casting by eliminating moisture from the pressure rig cavity.
A further object of this invention is to improve the quality of the casting by applying a more uniform pressure to the pressure rig.
A further object of this invention is to provide a pressure rig which is able to cast alloys with higher melting temperatures, such as brass.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings which follow.